Neurax Incident
The Neurax Incident, also known as the Swap Arc '''later, or the '''PAX-12 outburst, was an event in Dimensional Clash 8. The main focus was a species of microscopic worm known as Neurax Worms, whom could infect the brain of victims and mind control them overtime. This could lead to multiple unintended and out of character actions. If fully infected, the victim would either commit suicide purposefully, or help spread the disease. The worms originally came in the Black Garden, where there was only one that arrived. Next to an army, the single worm decided to infect a vulnerable and unvaccinated soldier. Over hours, the infection spread as the worm laid eggs. The eggs were sent out into the air, but some landed on other soldiers, where it continued to spread. Finally, the disease evolved to become airborne and heat resistant, where thousands, possibly millions, of them decided to enter Egypt, where they then spread freely on mainly animals and a few monsters. Entering Egypt caught the eye of Origin, who captured a worm and experimented on it. Origin massively upgraded the worm to infect victims more quickly and be more resistant to drugs. This new form of Neurax Worm was then set free, and infected onto birds, where the birds flew into the Black Garden. The disease infected much of Undyne and Co. a few days later, where a large portion of them were lead to Egypt and to follow Origin's orders. Only a few remaining, which were resistant to the disease, included Xan, Midori, and more, attempted to find out what was going on. Alphys wasn't infected, but soon became infected while she was trying to work on the cure. The others had to finish it for her. Undyne and Co. took a total of two weeks to finish the cure. By the end, the group was left at bare bones. A few T-800s visited, following the orders of Skynet. Skynet wanted to help destroy the harmful disease as the cure was finished. The Terminators took in the disease in liquid form and converted it into a gas. They wandered as the gas was set free into the atmosphere of the Black Garden, and eventually of Egypt. This killed most of the worms, setting the victims free of being controlled. However, a patch of worms that were the only ones remaining that could resist the disease infected a Kaiju, where a battle happened. The Kaiju was then killed by the reunited Undyne and Co. as the worms screamed out of anger and terror for their loss. A few weeks later, a new type of Neurax Worm was accidentally released by Springtrap, made by Origin. The new type of worms spread. This time, their only objective was to infect people, but the result was different. If two people were infected at the same time, they would end up swapping bodies. This wasn't too much of a threat, but an annoyance, and the only threat that came out of it was when villains would swap with clashers. The worms were cured a week later. They have not made another appearance since. Trivia * The worms were not intended to be so major in Dimensional Clash 8. Category:Misc Category:Events